Nicht wie es scheint
by Uryel
Summary: Wie immer bei mir, könnte es leicht "slashig" werden, vorsicht also lol Die Story ist leicht AU und die Hauptchraktäre sind: General Grievous und Obi Wan Kenobi. Will nicht zu viel verraten ;) Lasst euch überraschen!
1. Part 1 Flucht

Part 1

Die Reptilien Augen fixierten den am Abgrund hängenden Obi Wan als dieser verzweifelt versuchte sich wider nach Oben zu ziehen.

/All zu leicht.../ dachte der General, von einem Jedi Meister wie Obi Wan hätte er mehr erwartet.

Auch wenn Obi Wan ihm vorher den schützenden Burstpanzer zerstört hatte und nun sein Herz und andere Lebenswichtige Organe relativ schutzlos waren konnte er es sich nicht nehmen weit auszuholen, und damit seinen Brustbereich ungedeckt zu lassen, um dem Jedi den Todesstoss zu versezten.

Darauf hatte Obi Wan gewartet, eine Blöße die er zu nutzen wusste. Mit Hilfe der Macht liess er Grievous Blaster, den der General zuvor im Kampf verloren hatte, in seine Hand gleiten. Er sah wie sich die Augen des Generals vor Schock weiteten, aber zu spät, Obi Wan hatte den Abzug bereits getätigt.

BANG!

Der Schuss ging einige Zentimeter daneben und traf lediglich eine eh schon verbogene Metallrippe des Generals.

Dieser wurde von der Wucht des Einschlags zurückgeworfen. Genug Zeit für Obi Wan immerhin sich wieder auf die Plattform zu ziehen.

Sichtlich unter Schock blieb Grievous am Boden liegen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein Herz schlug so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr und es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder Kontrolle über seine Gliedmassen hatte. Wie hatte das geschehen können?

Zu langsam erholte sich der General wieder, den der Jedi stand bereits über ihm, den Blaster auf sein sichtbar rasendes Herz gerichtet, als Grievous versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Keine Bewegung!" rief der Jedi. Grievous gehorchte.

Obi Wan war sich nicht sicher ob er dem General endgültig den Gar aus machen sollte, so wie es der Rat es ihm aufgetragen hatte, oder ob er ihn Gefangen nehmen sollte. Er stimmte Mace Windu nicht zu wenn dieser behauptete das der Tod des Generals den Krieg beenden würde, allerdings hatte Grievous auch viele Leben, viele unschuldige Leben auf dem Gewissen.

„Was wirst du tun, Meister Jedi?" schnitten Grievous Worte in Obi Wans Gedanken. „Mich töten? Das wird den Krieg nicht beenden." Die Stimme des Generals bebte leicht.

„Ich weiss." Antwortete Obi Wan. „Wenn ich dich Töte werden andere kommen um deinen Platz einzunehmen."

Schweigen. Dann...

„Tu es nicht..."

Obi Wan schnaubte. „Wie oft hast du schon eine Bitte um Gnade ausgeschlagen? Wie oft hast du schon so viele unschuldige Leben genommen? Wie oft..." Der Jedi brach den Satz ab.

Grievous wunderte sich zuerst darüber, bis ihm auffiel wie Tränen seine metallene Maske hinab liefen. Er wusste gar nicht das er noch weinen konnte... Beschämt schloss er seine Augen, um den Jedi nicht ansehen zu müssen, um nicht sehen zu müssen wie der Abzug gedrückt wurde, und der Strahl sein Herz zerfetzte.

Einige Zeit geschah gar nichts und Grievous wagte es wieder seine Augen zu öffnen.

Obi Wan stand noch immer mit dem Blaster in der Hand über ihm, doch seine Hand zitterte leicht.

„Nenne mir einen Grund, nur einen Grund, wieso ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töten sollte..."

Dies kam etwas sanfter herraus als Obi Wan es beabsichtigt hatte.

Grievous Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Ihm viel auch nicht wirklich etwas ein das den Jedi überzeugen konnte. Keine Information die ihm das Leben retten konnte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen auf der Flucht zu sein und die Seperatistenführer in Sicherheit zu bringen, als das er Überraschungsangriffe plante die er eventuell hätte nun preisgeben können.

Obi Wan wartete und schwieg.

„Ich habe Angst..." kam schliesslich das klägliche Wimmern und damit schloss der General seine Augen erneut.

„Aufstehen." Sagte Obi Wan nach einer Weile, immerhin war es ein Grund, dachte er, wenn auch kein guter aber irgendwie war er sogar erleichtert das Wesen vor ihm nicht töten zu müssen. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen und leicht zitternd gehorchte Grievous abermals den Befehlen des Jedi.

Niemals war er besiegt worden, und seit seinem Shuttleabsturz der ihn zu dem machte der er Heute war, hatte er auch nie wieder so etwas wie Todesangst verspürt. Bis Heute...

Etwas wackelig kam er wieder auf die Beine. Hinter ihm ertönten Schritte und er öffnete die Augen. Klontruppen...

Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf um sie besser sehen zu können.

Obi Wan war froh Unterstützung zu bekommen. Auch wenn Grievous sich im Moment relativ kooperativ zeigte, so wusste er dennoch nicht ob er ihn unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Der Jedi hob eine Hand zum Gruss, und als er gerade etwas zu Comander Cody rufen wollte, der ganz vorne Wegrannte, eröffneten die Klontruppen das Feuer auf ihn und Grievous.

Blitzschnell reagierten die Cyberreflexe des Generals, er packte Obi Wan und warf sich zur Seite. Die Blasterschüsse verfehlten die Beiden nur um einige Sekundenbruchteile.

Den Jedi immer noch unter dem Arm setzte Grievous zu einem Sprung an, und katapultierte sich mit all seinen Kraftreserven von der Plattform an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Grabens.

Unter schwerem Blasterfeuer rannte, kletterte, sprang, rollte und duckte sich Grievous bis in eine der Oberen Ebenen.

Mit einem letzten Satz kam er schliesslich zum halten, als Obi Wan, den er immer noch im Arm hatte, sein Lichtschwert aktivierte.

Er hätte den Jedi einfach fallen lassen sollen, schoss es dem General durch den Kopf. Wieso hatte er ihn überhaupt mitgenommen?

Obi Wan war gerade noch in der Lage sein Lichtschwert zu aktivieren als schon die ersten Klonsoldaten das Feuer auf ihn und Grievous eröffneten und ihm gelang es den Blasterstrahl zu parieren der sonst Grievous innere Organe zerfetzt hätte. Was war nur in die Klone gefahren! Sie hatten es eindeutig nicht nur auf Grievous abgesehen, das sagte ihm die Macht und die Art wie sie schossen.

Ihnen war es egal wenn sie traffen.

Als dem General klar wurde das der Jedi ihn versuchte mit seinem Lichtschwert zu verteidigen und nicht ihn zu töten, war er mehr als erleichtert und doch ein wenig überrascht. Wieso schossen die Klone weiter auf sie, obwohl doch klar war das der Jedi Grievous lebend haben wollte? Oder hatten sie es etwa auf ihn UND den Jedi abgesehen? Keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dachte er. Sie mussten hier weg.

Grievous liess Obi Wan los um ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben, und rief mit einer in ihm integrierten Art Fernsteuerung ein Schiff zu sich.

Während der Jedi damit beschäftigt war das Feuer abzuwehren traf endlich das Shuttle ein.

„Jedi! Beeilung!" rief der General und deutete Obi Wan ihm zu folgen. Da der Jedi keine grosse Wahl hatte, zog er sich langsam zurück, immer darauf bedacht die Schüsse so abzuwehren das weder er, noch das Shuttle noch Grievous getroffen wurden.

Als er die Rampe erreicht hatte und diese sich langsam Schloss, starteten auch schon die Maschinen und trugen das Shuttle schliesslich ins All.

Grievous war inzwischen ins Cockpit gegangen, Obi Wan folgte ihm, und berechnete den Sprung in den Hyperraum. Besser keine Zeit verlieren, sagte sich der General. Die Schiffe die, die Seperatistenführer in Sicherheit bringen sollten, waren auch bereits gesprungen.

TBC


	2. Part 2 Jedi Heiler

Part 2

Ein kurzer Augenblick und die Sterne verwandelten sich in weisse Striche als sie in den Hyperraum eintraten.

Mit einem erleichterten seufzen sank Grievous im Pilotensitz zurück. „Du weißt auch nicht was das eben war, oder Jedi?" wandte er sich an Obi Wan der etwas weiter hinten im Cockpit niedergelassen hatte.

„Obi Wan." Korrigierte er den General da er es nicht mochte in einem solch abfälligen Tonfall mit „Jedi" angesprochen zu werden. „Und, nein. Aber..." er räusperte sich leicht."... danke."

„Wofür?"

„Nunja, du hättest mich einfach dort lassen können."

„Das hätte ich..." /Wieso ich es nicht getan habe, weiss ich selbst nicht./ dachte der General, doch sprach es nicht aus. Auch wenn er glaubte das der Jedi es eh irgendwie wusste.

„Hmm, ich sollte dir dann wohl auch danken." Die Stimme des Generals war fast nur ein flüstern. „Dafür das du nicht geschossen hast, und für die Verteidigung vorhin...meine ich."

Obi Wan grinste schief. „Sagen wir einfach, wir sind quitt."

„Das bedeutet also wir sind wieder Feinde?" fragte Grievous.

„Waren wir je etwas anderes?" konterte Obi Wan.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht..." Gievous musste fast lachen, was aber leider von einem erneuten Hustenanfall unterbunden wurde. Verdammte Jedi, dachte der General. Mace Windu hatte ihn bei dem Versuch den obersten Kanzler zu entführen übel mitgespielt und seinen Brustkorb mit Hilfe der Macht zerdrückt. Einen Moment lang glaubte Grievous er müsste dabei sterben.

Obi Wan erhob sich von seinem Sitz und begab sich hinter den Pilotensitz.

„Was willst du machen? Mich festnehmen und bei dem Versuch mich an die Republik auszuliefern erschossen werden?" Der General war sich bewusst das der einzige der eine Waffe bei sich führte der Jedi war, und das immer noch sein Brustpanzer in Fetzen hing und einen relativ tiefen Einblick in sein Innenleben preisgab.

Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wusste zwar nicht genau was los war, aber der Republik sollte er dennoch in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu nahe kommen.

„Tut es weh?" fragte der Jedi. „Ich meine, wegen dem Husten."

„Es ist..." Grievous war von der Frage etwas überrascht und machte daher eine Pause um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „... unangenehm und schmerzhaft, ja." Gab er schliesslich zu.

„Darf ich?"

„Hmm?" Irritiert richtete sich der General in seinem Sitz ein Stück auf. Was sollte der Jedi dürfen?

„Nunja, ich bin zwar nicht der beste Heiler, aber vielleicht kann ich doch..." Obi Wans Stimme verstummte. Was machte er da? General Grievous Lungenprobleme beheben? Was war nur in ihn gefahren! Er war ein Feind der Republik!

Genau wie Obi Wan jetzt dem Anschein nach auch... Und irgendwie erschien es ihm das Richtige. Qui Gon hatte ihm gelehrt der lebendigen Macht zu vertrauen, hoffentlich betrog sie ihn nicht mit seinem derzeitigen Gefühl dem Droiden General helfen zu wollen.

Sollte er etwa einen Jedi, einen JEDI, in solch einer Weise an sich herran lassen? Sollte er es zulassen das einer dieser Republik verliebten Schwachköpfe an ihm „herumpfuschte"? Niemals! Schoss es Grievous durch den Kopf. Schliesslich waren sie es die ihm dies hier angetan hatten, wieso sollte...

Eine weitere Hustenattacke folgte, heftiger als die erste, viel heftiger. /Dieser Schmerz.../ Grievous konnte kaum klar denken.

Den Schmerz des Generals spürend bückte sich Obi Wan fast sofort, auch wenn Grievous ihm bereits im sitzen ebenbürtig in seiner Grösse war, und legte seine Hände auf den vom Husten bebenden Eingeweidesack.

Grievous packte die Hände des Jedi, doch Obi Wan versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Sssscccht, das wird schon wieder. Bleib ganz ruhig."

Damit versank der Jedi Meister tiefer in der Macht um sich besser auf die Heilung zu konzentrieren.

Grievous war hin und her gerissen. Schlussendlich liess er jedoch Obi Wans Hände wieder los denn die Seite die den Jedi Meister gewähren lassen wollte gewann schliesslich die Oberhand und er entspannte sich ein wenig, zumindest soweit wie es der nicht enden wollende Husten zuliess. Schlimmer konnte es eh nicht mehr werden, und hätte der Jedi ihn töten wollen, hätte er es bereits auf Utapau getan.

Er stöhnte erleichtert auf als er spürte wie der Husten und der Schmerz nachliess und er wieder besser Atmen konnte. Seine Lungenbläschen, die bei Maces Angriff in Mittleidenschaft gezogen worden waren, entfalteten sich wieder und versorgten das Wenige das von seinem Körper noch übrig war wieder mit kostbarem Sauerstoff. Unwillkürlich fasste er mit beiden Händen an Obi Wans Kopf und begann seine Haare zu streicheln als Zeichen das der Jedi weitermachen sollte.

Obi Wan öffnete dabei die Augen und sah wie der General seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken geworfen hatte, Augen geschlossen und irgendwie einen Ausdruck tiefsten Wohlgefallens darin. Wo war das Kaltblütige Monster als das er den General erlebt hatte, und als das er immer bezeichnet wurde?

Obi Wan konzentrierte wieder die Macht auf das Heilen bis er schliesslich fertig war. Zufrieden mit sich und seiner Arbeit nahm er seine Hände von dem Eingeweidesack indem sich die letzten funktionierenden Organe des Generals befanden. Sanft strich er dabei über die Stelle wo sich Grievous Herz befand.

„War doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?" fragte er. Grievous öffnete die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war es wirklich nicht. Er beugte sich leicht vor und drückte seine metallene Stirn an die des Jedi. Den Kopf Obi Wans immer noch in seinen Händen haltend.

Obi Wan wusste nicht recht was er davon halten sollte, beschloss aber nichts weiter zu machen.

Ein Gurren in Obi Wans rechtem Ohr sollte wohl so etwas wie „Danke" heissen. Amüsiert über Grievous verhalten drückte Obi Wan eine Hand in den Nacken des Generals und klopfte mit der anderen auf seine Schulter. „Schon okay."

Grievous schüttelte abermals den Kopf und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „Nein, das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Ich schulde dir etwas..."

Obi Wan richtete sich auch wieder auf. Anscheindend war er doch nicht ganz so Blutrünstig und Brutal wie er immer wirkte. Trauriger Weise war dies Obi Wan viel zu spät aufgefallen.

Doch so wie die Dinge im Moment standen war dies auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur herauszufinden was die Klone dazu veranlasst hatte das Feuer auf ihn zu eröffnen. War es weil er Grievous´ Leben geschohnt hatte? Hatten sie ihn desshalb des Hochverrats bezichtigt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Grievous´ Tod war eine Anordnung des Jedi Rats, nicht der Republik und die Klone schuldeten nur der Republik Rechenschaft, waren nur ihr Treu, die Jedi hatten gerade mal eine Sonderstellung inne.

Eine Sonderstellung... Was wenn diese aufgehoben worden war? Dennoch... Dies war kein Grund gleich das Feuer zu eröffnen.

Oder glaubten sie etwa Obi Wan hätte sich mit den Separatisten verbündet?

Erschöpft ging der Jedi zurück zu seinem Platz weiter hinten im Cockpit. Die Finger an die Schläfen gepresst versuchte er den sich anbahnenden Kopfschmerzen ein Ende zu bereiten ehe sie anfingen.

„Du scheinst beunruhigt..." warf der General ein.

Obi Wan lachte auf. „Natürlich! Zusammen mit dem General der Droidenarmee auf der Flucht vor der Republik zu sein und nicht einmal zu wissen wieso... Wer wäre da nicht beunruhigt?"

„Ich bin sicher, es wird sich alles aufklären." Sagte Grievous beschwichtigend.

„Sicher! Bis es soweit ist werde ich entweder von der Republik erschossen, oder von den Separatisten."

Grievous stand vom Pilotensitz auf, und ging zu Obi Wan in den hinteren Teil des Cockpits.

„Die Separatisten werden dich nicht erschießen. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann." Grievous Ton hatte einen unterschwelligen Hauch von Wut in sich. Glaubte der Jedi etwa er hätte so wenig Ehre? Glaubte er, er würde zulassen das man ihn tötete?

Obi Wan lächelte sanft, einen Ausdruck von Traurigkeit in seinen Augen den Grievous nur all zu gut kannte. Den Ausdruck von Augen die, die Ungerechtigkeit nicht Verstanden die ihnen widerfahren war und nun nicht mehr tun konnten als mit all ihrer Kraft zu lächeln.

„Du wirst leben, Jedi!" sagte Grievous noch einmal, drehte sich dann um und ging wieder zu seinem Pilotensitz.

/Ich hoffe es.../ dachte Obi Wan als er langsam bemerkte wie Müde er eigentlich war. Die letzten Momente des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren lassend schloss der Jedi Meister die Augen.

TBC


	3. Part 3 Lagebesprechung

Part 3

Als er erwachte hatte er einen schweren Feldumhang, fast wie eine Decke, über seine Schultern drapiert. Der Stoff fühlte sich weich an und unter ihm war es angenehm warm. Fast könnte man die vergangenen Ereignisse vergessen die den ihn hier her geführt hatten, dachte Obi Wan. Aber nur fast.

Der fahle Nachgeschmack der vergangenen Ereignisse lastete schwer auf Obi Wans Zunge. Dennoch kam ihm der Umhang merkwürdig bekannt vor... Als die Nachwirkungen des Schlafs nachgelassen hatten und er endlich langsam wieder etwas klarer denken konnte, viel es ihm fast wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Das war Grievous´ Umhang! Fast wäre der Jedi Meister erschrocken hochgefahren. Wann hatte der General ihm den umgelegt? Und wieso hatte er es nicht bemerkt?

Aber eigentlich war es auch egal, dachte Kenobi melancholisch. Was sollte er nur Anakin erzählen wenn er erfahren würde was geschehen war? Wo er es doch selbst nicht ganz verstand... Würde Anakin zu ihm halten? Was auch immer ihm vorgeworfen wurde... Würde der Rat es tun?

Unwillkürlich zog Obi Wan den Umhang enger um sich.

Grievous sahs immer noch in dem Pilotensitz und beobachtete die Statusbildschirme des Schiffes. Noch 2std bis zum Hyperraumaustritt und er wusste noch immer nicht wie er „die Sache" mit dem Jedi in seinem Schiff lösen sollte.

Ein paar mal war ihm der Gedanke gekommen das es doch sowieso nur ein Jedi war, ein weiter den es galt zu vernichten, ein weiteres Lichtschwert in seiner Sammlung. Und ebenso hätte er sich jedesmal für diesen Gedanken selbst die Luftschleuse hinaus befördern können.

Dies war nicht irgendein Jedi. Er hatte ihn geheilt, wo andere ihn verletzt hatten, er hatte ihn verschont, wo andere ihn getötet hätten und der General hatte versprochen das ihm nichts geschehen würde. Grievous war nicht jemand der sein Wort leichtfertig brach.

Doch was würden die Separatistenführer dazu sagen?

Sie würden zweifelsfrei den Befehl geben Obi Wan zu töten...

Nein, sie würden nichts von dem Jedi erfahren. Es war die einzige möglichkeit die Grievous sah. Er musste den Jedi versteckt halten.

Und sollte doch etwas durchsickern musste er weiter sehen. Er hatte dem Jedi versprochen das er leben würde, und der General würde sicher gehen das er sein versprechen einhalten würde, koste es was es wolle.

Grievous drehte sich zu dem Jedi Meister um als er merkte das dieser mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor sich hin starrte und legte fragend seinen Kopf schief.

Als Obi Wan den Blick des Generals bemerkte schenkte er ihm denselben traurigen Blick den er ihm gegeben hatte ehe er eingeschlafen war, den Blick eines gebrochenen Mannes. Es brach Grievous fast das Herz.

„Wo hast du den Umhang her?" fragte Kenobi leise da er die Stille unerträglich fand. Wenn es still war, musste er denken und das wollte er im Moment lieber vermeiden. Als keine Antwort kam: „Ich meine, er ist neu, oder? Der alte ist noch auf Utapau..."

Grievous nickte. „Das ist mein Privatshuttle. Ich hab immer einen Umhang in Reserve."

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon..." Der Jedi versuchte verzweifelt das Gespräch am laufen zu halten ohne dabei auf unangenehme Themen zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Aus welchem Stoff besteht er?"

Grievous erhob sich und schritt langsam auf den Jedi zu. Obi Wans Augen weiteten sich, was hatte der General vor?

„Was willst du wirklich fragen?" sagte Grievous.

Überrumpelt sprudelte es aus dem Jedi herraus: „Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann wo nirgends mehr hin! Ich kann noch nicht einmal mit meinem alten Schüler, mit Anakin, in Kontakt treten ohne ihn auch noch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ich weiss noch nicht einmal was ich getan habe! Ich..." Ein metallener Finger des Generals hatte sich über Obi Wans Lippen gelegt und brachte ihn zu schweigen.

„Ich dachte eine Tugend der Jedi wäre es Ruhe zu bewahren. Also, alles zu seiner Zeit."

Grievous hatte vollkommen recht, dachte Obi Wan, es nutze nichts sich über Eventualitäten den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

„Ja, du hast recht."

Obi Wan streifte den Umhang ab und hielt ihn dem General hin. Dieser Schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wäre besser wenn du ihn behältst, Jedi."

„Wieso?"

„Weil du deine Jedi Kutte nicht auf einem Separatistenschiff tragen kannst und du sicher nicht nackt durch die Gänge wandern willst bis ich etwas... Passenderes gefunden habe" Obi Wans Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Vor den führenden Separatisten kann ich deine Existenz nur geheimhalten wenn dich keiner direkt als Jedi entarnt und es weitergibt."

„Du willst mich verstecken!"

„Glaubst du Nute Gunray würde es billigen das du am Leben bleibst, nach allem was du getan hast, General Kenobi?"

Der Jedi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast recht. Entschuldige..."

„Kein Grund zur Entschuldigung. Ich sagte doch das ich dafür sorgen werde das du lebst."

„Ein Leben im verborgenen... ein Leben im Exil... Was ist das für ein Leben...?" murmelte Obi Wan vor sich hin.

„Es ist EIN Leben, Jedi! Besser ist als gar kein Leben."

„Du hast wieder recht. Ich kann im Moment nicht klar denken..."

„Verständlich."

„Wie lange fliegen wir noch?" fragte Obi Wan.

„Noch ca. eineinhalb Stunden bis wir aus dem Hyperraum austreten. Und auf ein etwas komfortableres Schiff in der Umlaufbahn von Mustafar umsteigen."

Obi Wan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hatte auf einen Planeten gehofft."

„Du magst die Fliegerei wohl nicht, Jedi?"

„Nein, nicht sonderlich." Obi Wan machte eine Pause. „Und, bitte ich heisse Obi Wan, nenn mich nicht immer Jedi!"

„Ich verstehe... Jedi."

Wie wollte der General nur die Tatsache das er ein Jedi war Geheimhalten wenn er ihn dauernd so nannte? Obi Wan hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache...

TBC


	4. Part 4 Doomhammer

Part 4

Der Rot leuchtende Riese war von schwarzen Flecken gekennzeichnet welche die kühleren Stellen des Vulkanplaneten bildeten. Als Obi Wan das sah war er doch irgendwie froh auf das vor ihm liegende Kommandoschiff der Separatisten zu gelangen anstatt auf die Oberfläche Mustafars. Der Planet schien geradezu von innen zu verglühen.

Grievous sendete die Landeprotokolle an die „Doomhammer" und begann mit dem Landeanflug auf das Kommandoschiff.

„Du solltest jetzt die Jedi Kluft ausziehen."

Obi Wan nickte und entledigte sich seiner Tunika, seines Lichtschwertes und seiner Kutte. Die Hose und die Stiefel behielt er an sowie das Shirt das er unter der Tunika trug. Zusammen mit dem Umhang den er von Grievous bekommen hatte sah er fast aus wie ein Kopfgeldjäger.

Sein Lichtschwert händigte er dem General aus, dieser heftete es mit einem anerkennenden Nicken an seinen Gürtel.

„Du bekommst es später wieder, keine Sorge." sagte Grievous als er den besorgten Blick des Jedi bemerkte.

„Das ist es nicht."

„Natürlich, du machst dir sorgen ob unser kleiner „Plan" Erfolg hat. Nicht wahr?"

Der Jedi nickte.

„Das wird er. Es sind Droiden. Und ich bin ihr General. Wenn ich sage das du kein Jedi bist, dann bist du auch keiner."

„Hoffentlich begegnet uns kein anderes Wesen das etwas mehr Verstand besitzt als diese Droiden."

„Nunja, das bezweifele ich, immerhin verliert die Republik ganze Planeten an diese „dummen" Droiden. Das ist nicht gerade ein beweis an überlegener Intelligenz, nicht wahr, Jedi?

* * *

Woanders in der Galaxis...

„Meister Obi Wan, am Leben er ist."

„Können wir uns dessen sicher sein?"

„Ihn spüren ich deutlich kann. Sein Aufenthaltsort, unbekannt mir ist."

„Also ist er nicht auf Utapau."

„Nein, doch am Leben er ist."

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden ihn zu kontaktieren."

„Seinen Holoprojektor wir anwählen können. Verschlüsselt unsere Nachricht wird sein."

„Einen Versuch ist es Wert."

* * *

Obi Wan folgte dem General durch die Gänge des Kreuzers. Immer die Augen der Droiden im Nacken die sie begleiteten. Am liebsten hätte er nach seinem Lichtschwert gegriffen und wäre davongelaufen. Doch wohin?

Das einzige was er im Moment tun konnte war auf die Macht zu vertrauen und nichts unüberlegtes zu unternehmen.

„Statusbericht!" forderte Grievous als sie die Brücke erreicht hatten.

„Alle Separatistenführer sind sicher auf Mustafar gelandet. Die Flotte hat sich um den Planeten verteilt. Wir wurden nicht verfolgt" rasselte ein Droide die Informationen die er vom Hauptcomputer erhalten hatte runter.

„Gut." Grievous war zufrieden. Dieser Planet war als Versteck Ideal. Seine Strahlung machte eine Ortung auf lange Entfernung unmöglich man musste schon fast auf Sicht zu den Schiffen fliegen um sie erkennen zu können. Andererseits wenn man sich in dem Strahlungsmantel selbst befand wurde die Ortung nicht beeinträchtigt.

Sie würden also rechtzeitig erkennen wenn sie jemand bemerkte und ich leicht ausschalten können ehe er die Chance hatte die Informationen zu senden oder in den Hyperraum zu verschwinden.

Ausserdem war die einzige bekannte Hyperraumroute einzig der Handelsföderation bekannt, es musste schon Zufall sein wenn sich ein einzelner Jäger nach Mustafar verirrte, oder jemand musste ihnen die Koordinaten sagen, sonst war es fast unmöglich sie zu finden.

„General?" fragte ein Droide der hinter Obi Wan stand.

„Was gibt es?"

„Was soll mit dem Gefangenen geschehen?"

/Gefangener/ Ah, sie meinten sicher den Jedi, dachte Grievous.

„Er ist kein Gefangener. Er ist mein Gast!" schnappte der General.

„Ja, sir. Verstanden, sir." Die Droiden gaben die eben erhaltene Information gleich an den Hauptcomputer weiter, damit auch andere von ihnen über den „Gast des Generals" informiert waren.

„Geht." Wies er die restlichen Droiden, die eigentlich nichts auf der Brücke zu suchen hatten, an.

„Roger, Roger."

Obi Wan war froh als ihr „kleines Empfangskomitee" den Rückzug antrat.

Grievous setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Mitte der Brücke und deutete ihm näher zu kommen. Als Obi Wan neben ihm war drückte ihm der General eine Datacard in die Hand.

„Den Gang Runter, dann zum Turbolift bis Ebene 3, davon die dritte Türe von Rechts. Raumbezeichnung AA23. Mein Quartier. Warte dort auf mich."

Obi Wan nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Grievous hatte noch einiges zu erledigen ehe er sich dem Jedi anschließen konnte.

TBC


	5. Part 5 Nachrichten

Part 5

Grievous verfolgte die Berichte über die übrigen Flottenbewegungen als er auf der „Krankenstation" des Schiffes war und sich seinen Panzer wieder zurechtbiegen liess, sowie neue Arme angebracht wurden.

Nunja, da es auf dem Kreuzer keine Menschen oder andere Lebewesen, ausser Obi Wan, und ihn selbst gab, wurde diese selten genutzt. Und eigentlich hätte Grievous auch in den Hangar gehen können oder zu einer der Reparaturstationen der Droiden, doch das würde ihn noch mehr zu einer Maschine machen, denn dies lies ihn auch denken wie eine Maschine, wenn man dies so bezeichnen konnte, und das wollte der General vermeiden.

Der Schaden war nicht sehr Gross, nunja bis auf die beiden Arme war noch alles absolut intakt. So dauerte es auch nicht lange bis er fertig war und sich auf den Weg zum Quartier AA23 machte.

* * *

Obi Wan betrat gerade das Quartier des Generals als sich auch sein kleiner tragbarer Holoprojektor meldete. Diesen hatte er vollkommen vergessen! Solle er es Riskieren und die Nachricht annehmen?

Einen kurzen Blick auf die Anzeige verriet ihm das anscheinend ein Jedi in versuchte zu konkatieren. Die Übertragung war verschlüsselt mit einem Kode den nur Jedi, um genauer zu sein, nur der Jedi Rat in äusserst dringlichen Angelegenheiten gebrauchte die äusserste Geheimhaltung erforderten.

Er wagte es, und aktivierte das Interface.

Meister Yoda erschien auf dem Holobild zusammen mit Senator Bail Organa.

„Meister Yoda..." begann Obi Wan. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Den Sith Lord gefunden wir haben."

Obi Wans Augen weiteten sich als er hörte was Yoda als nächstes zu berichten hatte.

„Palpatine er ist. Begonnen er hat, mit der Vernichtung der Jedi. Erklärt zu Verrätern der Republik er uns hat."

Das war es also! Dachte Obi Wan. Deshalb haben die Klone auf ihn geschossen!

Ob Wan nickte.

„Wie viele wurden getötet?"

Yoda senkte den Blick.

„Zu viele nicht mehr sind. Meister Windu, Meisterin Shaak Ti, Aayla, Vos... Anakin..."

Obi Wan verschlug es die Luft. Nicht Anakin... dachte er, nicht meinen Anakin.

„Anakin! Wie... wie konnte das passieren! Wie ist er gestorben? Er hat doch sonst immer..."

„Anakin lebt, zu Palpatines neuem Schüler er geworden ist. Anakin nun es nicht mehr gibt, zu Darth Vader er nun geworden ist. Dein Schüler gestorben er ist. Die dunkle Seite ihn nun beherrscht."

Anakin? Ein Sith!

„Nein, Anakin... das kann nicht sein."

„Meister Obi Wan denkt das ist eine Lüge?"

Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber... es muss ein Irrtum sein."

„Kein Irrtum es ist. Beweise wir haben."

Obi Wan schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Es muss eine andere Erklärung dafür geben... Anakin würde nie zur Dunklen Seite wechseln..."

„Wenn ich mich einmischen darf..." Unterbrach Bail das Gespräch der Jedi.

„Meister Obi Wan, ich sende ihnen unsere Koordinaten zu. Bitte kommen sie so schnell wie möglich, dann erklären wir alles weitere."

„Ich weiss nicht ob ich das so einfach kann..." druckste Obi Wan.

„Gefangen ihr seid?" fragte Yoda.

„Das nicht... Nur ist es im Moment schwierig. Aber... ich werde mein bestes tun um so schnell wie möglich zu euch zu stossen."

„Gut," sagte Bail, „wir erwarten sie am Sammelpunkt. Sollten wir gezwungen sein ohne sie aufzubrechen werden wir ihnen die neuen Koordinaten zukommen lassen."

Obi Wan nickte und schaltete den Holoprojektor aus.

/Anakin... was hast du nur getan/

Palpatine war also der Darth Sidious von dem Dooku gesprochen hatte. Ob Dooku wusste das sein Meister der Kanzler der Republik war? Aber wieso hätte Dooku ihn dann entführt? Oder war dies auch ein Plan des Sith Lords um sich noch mehr Macht zu verschaffen?

Wie konnte Anakin nur auf ihn herreinfallen?

So viele fragen, doch die waren eigentlich Nebensache denn, irgendwie gab er sich selbst die Schuld dafür, sollte es wirklich stimmen das Anakin nun ein Sith war, andererseits hatte er ihn auch vor Palpatine gewarnt... Dennoch stiegen Tränen in die Augen des Jedi.

Metallene Schritte näherten sich dem Quartier und Obi Wan drehte sich zur Tür. Diese ging mit einem Zischen auf und Grievous, ganz wieder der alte, betrat das Zimmer, erneut mit einem neuen schweren Umhang über seinen Schultern.

Zögerlich machte Obi Wan einen Schritt auf den General zu, die Arme leicht ausgestreckt. Grievous legte fragend den Kopf schief und ging seinerseits einen Schritt auf den Jedi zu. Obi Wan sah dies als Zustimmung zu seinem angedeutetem Vorhaben.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlang der Jedi seine Arme um den Nacken des Generals und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich herrunter. Sein Gesicht verbarg er dabei in einer der metallenen Schultern.

Grievous völlig überrascht über die Reaktion verstand zuerst nicht was vor sich ging und blinzelte ein paar mal ehe er bemerkte wie der Jedi leise weinte. Irgendwas schien vorgefallen zu sein in der kurzen Zeit wo er ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Nur was?

Vorsichtig legte Grievous einen Arm auf den Rücken des Jedi, den anderen schlang er um dessen Hüfte und hob ihn ein Stückchen in die Luft. Dann trug er ihn zu einem nahegelegenen Sofa und setzte sich hin, Obi Wan setze er dabei leicht neben sich, da er wusste wie hart seine Cyberbeine waren, aber liess den Kontakt nie abbrechen.

Der Jedi drückte sich ein Stück mehr an den General, dringend Kontakt brauchend, dem Grievous ihm auch gewährte.

Sanft streichelte Grievous Obi Wans Rücken um den Jedi zu beruhigen, und machte dabei leise gurrende Geräusche, ein Überbleibsel seiner kaleeschen´ Herkunft, als der Jedi all seinen Schmerz und seine Frustration heraus weinte.

TBC


	6. Part 6 Wahrheit

Part 6

Inzwischen auf Coruscant...

„Erhebt euch, Lord Vader!"

„Ja, mein Meister."

„Ihr werdet euch nach Mustafar begeben..."

* * *

Auf der Doomhammer...

Der Jedi war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Was auch immer ihn hatte so aufregen können muss schrecklich gewesen sein.

Immer wenn Grievous nach dem Grund gefragt hatte war Obi Wan nur noch mehr ausser sich geraten und mehr als „Sidious ist Palpatine!" und „Anakin!" hatte er nicht zwischen den Schluchzern heraus hören können. Ob sein Schüler wohl gestorben war, fragte sich Grievous. Irgendwie würde ihn das freuen einen Jedi weniger zum Feind zu haben, aber „seinen" Jedi dabei so zu sehen gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Leider konnte er noch nicht entscheiden welches der beiden Gefühle mächtiger war als er Obi Wan auf die spärlich gepolsterte Schlafbank legte und ihn abermals zudeckte. Langsam kam er sich wie eine Nanny für diesen Jedi vor.

Und was hatte dieses „Sidious ist Palpatine!" zu bedeuten? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein das der Sith Lord und der Kanzler der Republik ein und dieselbe Person waren, oder doch?

Etwas piepste auf dem Boden hinter ihm das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ein tragbarer Holoprojektor.

Ob dieser dem Jedi gehörte?

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf. Sollte er ihn Aktivieren? Vielleicht würde das Aufschluss über den Zustand des hinter ihm Schlafenden Jedi bringen. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht richtig war, tat der General dennoch was sein Gefühl im sagte und er Aktivierte den Holoprojektor.

Am anderen Ende der Galaxis fuhr ein kleiner Jedi Meister zusammen als er das Abbild Grievous´ vor sich sah anstatt das des Jedi Meisters Obi Wan. Wurde er getötet? Nein das hätte der weise Jedi sicher gespürt.

„Meister Obi Wans Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren ich wünsche." sagte Yoda ohne das geringste Beben in der Stimme.

„Bevor ich diese Frage beantworte will ich wissen was ihr ihm gesagt habt!"

„Erst Meister Obi Wans Sicherheit ich gewährleistet haben will, dann über andere Dinge wir sprechen können."

„Ich denke nicht das ihr in der Lage seid die Bedingungen in unserem Gespräch festzulegen, Meister Jedi."

„Bedingungen ich Stelle keine, Fragen ich beantworte keine, General."

Grievous verengte die Augen und wollte gerade zum Konter ansetzten als hinter ihm eine Hand nach vorne schnellte und ihm dem Holoprojektor entriss.

„Meister Yoda, es tut mir leid." Beeilte sich Obi Wan. „Ich war gerade etwas... abgelenkt. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Alles in Ordnung ihr das nennt? Gefangen von den Separatisten ich das nenne!"

„Meister Yoda, ich bin kein Gefangener. Grievous..." er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „... schuldet mir noch etwas."

„Noch etwas schulden der General euch tut? Was das könnte sein, Meister Obi Wan, das zu Partnern euch macht?"

Obi Wan hatte Probleme sich zu erklären und versuchte dem Thema auszuweichen.

„Nunja, das ist doch Nebensache. Doch wieso habt ihr mich wieder Kontaktiert? Seid ihr in Schwierigkeiten?"

Yodas Holoabbild schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Meister Obi Wan. Wo ihr befindet euch gerade?"

Obi Wan warf dem General einen Blick zu, fragte nach Erlaubnis. Grievous nickte.

„Mustafar."

„Ich befürchtet das habe..."

„Befürchtet? Wieso?"

„Anakin. Ihm euch stellen ihr müsst! Nach Mustafar er aufgebrochen ist."

Sich Anakin stellen? Ihn töten? Nein, das konnte er nicht.

„Meister Yoda, bitte, ich kann mich ihm nicht stellen. Er ist... er war mir wie ein Bruder. Ich kann ihn nicht töten!"

„Sidious ihr nicht gewachsen seid. Ihr kämpfen müsst gegen seinen Schüler. Den Meister übernehmen ich werde."

Grievous Augen weiteten sich. Also war Anakin, so wie er verstanden hatte, der neue Schüler des Sith Lords? Deshalb war der Jedi so aufgewühlt gewesen.

Obi Wan zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er konnte es einfach nicht... nicht bei Anakin.

Grievous legte ihm eine metallene Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu, machte ihm Mut, auch wenn er eigentlich auf Sidious Seite sein sollte. Er hoffte das der Sith Lord dem kleinen grünen Wicht dort irgendwo woanders in der Galaxis so richtig einheizen würde, auch wenn er nachzudenken begann. Er hasste die Jedi. Doch wenn Sidious und Palpatine ein und dieselbe Person waren würde das bedeuten das auch die Seperatisten, nicht nur die Jedi und die Republik von ihm betrogen wurden. So sehr er die Jedi auch hasste würde er Obi Wan unterstützen egal wie er sich entscheiden würde.

So würde er vielleicht wenigstens seine Schuld abgleichen und eventuell Licht in das Dunkel das sich um die Republik, Palpatine, Sidious und einige andere Begebenheiten rankte bringen können.

„Es ist wohl der einzige Weg..." damit trennte Obi Wan die Verbindung mit Yoda. Vielleicht gab es ja auch noch Hoffnung für seinen Schüler. Vielleicht konnte er ihn wieder bekehren. Vielleicht... würde er ihn nie wieder bekommen.

„Ich frage mich..." dachte Grievous laut ohne jedoch den Satz zu beenden.

„Was fragst du dich?"

„Nunja, wieso ist dein Ex-Schüler auf dem Weg nach Mustafar..."

Obi Wan senkte nachdenklich den Blick. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit dem Separatistenrat zu tun..." dachte Grievous weiter laut.

„Sidious hat euch unterstützt nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Dann wird Anakin, nein, Vader wohl hierher auf dem Weg sein um ihnen zu helfen."

„Das glaube ich nicht..."

„Wieso?"

„Nunja, wenn Sidious und Palpatine eine Person sind... Und Palpatine nun Herrscher über die Republik ist habe ich einen schwerwiegenden Verdacht. Zunächste hat er seine eigene Entführung angeordnet um sich den Zuspruch des Senats zu sichern und sich als Alleinherrscher bestimmen lassen. Und nun schickt er seinen neuen Schüler zu den Separatistenführern. Wahrscheinlich um auch dieses letzte Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich glaube langsam wir wurden alle hinters Licht geführt..."

TBC


	7. Part 7 Stunden

All my english readers: You could post your reviews if you like also in english. I understand english very well but I´m to shy to try and write in that language. Perhaps after this fic is done I´m going to translate it. But I would appreciate it if someone with more confidence in his/her german and english would do it for me.

Anyway, thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapters...

Part 7

Nach einem sehr langen Gespräch mit Grievous war Obi Wan zu dem Schluss gekommen das der General absolut Recht hatte.

Sidious hatte sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Scheinidentität Palpatine aufgebaut um die Macht in der Republik an sich zu reißen und eine neue Ära der Herrschaft der Sith einzuleiten. Und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte er es auch von Anfang an auf Anakin abgesehen gehabt. Aber vielleicht war es noch nicht zu Spät...

Grievous hatte gesagt das man für einen Flug über die kürzesten Routen von Coruscant nach Mustafar in etwa 18 Std. benötigte. Das würde bedeuten sie hatten, wenn alle angaben über Anakins Abreise stimmten, noch etwa 8 Std. übrig um sich Vorzubereiten.

„Merkwürdig..." bemerkte Obi Wan „Mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, und so viele andere die ich als Freund bezeichnete..." er dachte unter anderem an Commander Cody. „... sind nun mein Feinde und mein Feind..." er sah zu fragend zu Grievous.

„Ist nun dein Freund." sagte der General nach einer Weile.

„Danke." Einen Freund brauchte er nun viel mehr als einen Partner der ihm vielleicht noch etwas Schuldig war.

Obi Wan rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich bin immer noch ganz durcheinander..."

„Du solltest dich ausruhen damit du vielleicht wieder klarer Denken kannst. Das brauchst du für den bevorstehenden Kampf."

„Am liebsten würde ich diesem Kampf ausweichen..."

„Du kannst es versuchen, doch ich bezweifele das dein Ex-Schüler leicht davon abgehalten werden könnte."

„Du kennst ihn nicht, er wird mir zuhören..."

„Das Stimmt, ich kenne ihn nicht doch du darfst ihn nicht unterschätzen."

Obi Wan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Du solltest ihn erledigen bevor er dich erledigt...Du sollest kein Risiko eingehen." fuhr Grievous fort. „... vielleicht ist das der einzige Weg."

„Glaubst du ich töte meinen eigenen Schüler!" Obi Wan war aufgesprungen und hatte Grievous am Umhang gepackt.

Der General griff in eine seiner Umhangs Taschen und holte Obi Wans Lichtschwert hervor.

Obi Wan wich ruckartig zurück.

„Hier!" Damit warf Grievous das Lichtschwert dem Jedi zu. „Vielleicht lässt dich das ein wenig abkühlen."

Obi Wan verstand zunächst nicht, bis Grievous seinerseits zwei seiner „Trophäen" Aktivierte.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten..." schüttelte Obi Wan den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du da drauf das du mich töten sollst? Ein Trainingskampf, mehr hatte ich nicht vor."

„Oh... Ich denke wohl im Moment wirklich nicht klar. Es wäre besser wenn ich..."

Grievous führte blitzschnell den ersten Schlag aus. Obi Wan konnte gerade noch sein Lichtschwert aktivieren und den Schlag abwehren.

„Spinnst du? Ich war nicht vorbereitet!"

„Ich verfüge über spezielle Cyberreflexe. Hättest du den Schlag nicht binnen einer Millisekunde abgewehrt wäre ich immer noch in der Lage gewesen ihn abzufangen. Es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verletzten..." /...ich könnte das gar nicht./ schloss er in Gedanken die er nicht auszusprechen wagte weil er fürchtete das was er für den Jedi empfand könnte ans Tageslicht treten und in rosa Buchstaben „Ich liebe dich!" in die Luft malen.

Die Erkenntnis traf Grievous nicht so plötzlich wie sie hätte es sollen. Und irgendwie erschreckte sie ihn auch nicht. Obwohl er nie zu Träumen gewagt hätte mal sein Herz an einen dieser Lichtschwert schwingenden Weltverbesserer zu verlieren.

Bei den Kalee waren Harems, sie waren schliesslich eine nicht Monogame Spezies, die sich nicht ausschließlich aus Weibchen zusammensetzten, sondern auch Rang niedrige Männchen oder auch ab und zu Männchen gleichen Ranges enthielten nichts ungewöhnliches. Auch wenn Grievous nie zuvor ein Männchen in seinem Harem hatte. Das lag aber mitunter daran das alle Männchen die in die engere Auswahl gekommen wären im Kampf mit den Huk gefallen waren.

Das einzige was er fürchtete war wie der Jedi reagieren würde. Menschen waren schliesslich keine Kalee, und zudem war dieser Mensch auch noch ein Jedi. Jedi sollten nicht lieben...besonders niemanden des eigenen Geschlechts und ganz besonders niemanden mit Grievous´ Ruf als Jedikiller und Massenmörder.

„Wir sollten nicht Kämpfen... bitte! Ich kann das im Moment nicht." Unterbach ihn Obi Wans Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

„Wenn du deinem Schüler gegenüberstehst musst du, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist." blitzschnell war er wieder im Eigentlichen Thema, ohne sich von seinen vorangegangenen Gedanken verunsichern zu lassen.

„Ich weiss..." Obi Wan deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und versuchte es an einen nicht vorhandenen Gürtel zu hängen und liess es dann in seine Hosentasche gleiten.

Grievous deaktivierte ebenfalls seine Lichtschwerter. „Kann ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen?" fragte er.

Obi Wan schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte er, schüttelte wieder den Kopf und nickte erneut.

„Ich weiss nicht..." sagte er schliesslich, die Augen ein weiteres mal mit Tränen gefüllt. „...vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht?"

Obi Wan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, wohl eher nicht... Aber, hast du vielleicht..." wieder brach er ab.

„Habe ich vielleicht?" erinnerte der General den Jedi an den unbeendeten Satz.

„Hast du vielleicht etwas das die bevorstehende Konfrontation für die nächsten Stunden aus meinem Gedächtnis tilgt? Etwas das mich vergessen lässt...?"

Grievous hätte gegrinst, hätte er noch einen Mund dazu gehabt. Nein, er sollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Das wäre nicht Ehrenhaft gewesen...

Oder doch?

Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert, befand der General... Zumindest würde es den Jedi auf andere gedanken bringen.

TBC


End file.
